Chatroom
by K9 ML7
Summary: Yeah. The title says all i think. So, I saw that no one has done this yet for HTTYD, so I wrote this. I will take suggestions on topics. Anyways, the teens of Berk, and the dragons have accounts. I can do the adults if you want me to though. Rated T just cause.
1. Usernames

HTTYD: Chatroom

**A/N:** Hey! It's me! So I just got inspired to do this from other chatroom like stories for other things such as Merlin, and Harry Potter. Lol. Interesting idea.

Usernames:

**Humans:**

Dragonman = Hiccup

Dragons4ever! = Fishlegs

the-axe-gal = Astrid

older-twin = Ruffnut

oldest-twin = Tuffnut

Besttrainerever! = Snotlout

**Dragons:**

speedster88 = Toothless

Tailwhipper = Stormfly

Rocklover = Meatlug

twoheadedreptile = Barf and Belch

bad****dragon = Hookfang


	2. What's This?

HTTYD: Chatroom- What's This?

_**Dragonman**__ has logged on_

_**Dragons4ever**__ has logged on_

_**the-axe-gal**__ has logged on_

_**older-twin**__ has logged on_

_**oldest-twin**__ has logged on_

_**Besttrainerever!**__ has logged on_

**Dragonman**: hello?

**The-axe-gal**: Hiccup? That you?

**Dragonman**: yeah, how'd you know?

**The-axe-gal**: _Writing..._

**The-axe-gal**: only you would call yourself that. Plus, you're not technically a man yet.

**Dragonman**: psh. Technicalities.

**Besttrainerever!**: so what the heck is this anyways?

**Dragonman**: Snotlout?

**Besttrainerever!**: yup!

**Dragonman**: _Writing..._

**Dragonman**:...yeah...only you would come up with that name.

**The-axe-gal**: Hey! You stole my words!

**Dragonman**: ...

**Besttrainerever!**: Hiccup was that an insult? Cause if it were I-

**Older-twin**: hey! I figured this out! What is it?

**Oldest-twin**: you mean I figured it out. HEY! _I'm_ the oldest!

**Older-twin**: no I am!

**Oldest-twin**: no I am! Mom said!

**Older-twin**: no- dad said I am!

**Oldest-twin**: I am!

**Older-twin**: I am!

**Oldest-twin**: I am!

**Dragonman**: so anyways, I think this is a form of communication.

**Older-twin**: I am!

**Dragons4ever!**: _Writing..._

**Oldest-twin**: I am!

**Dragons4ever!**: yeah, oh. Fishlegs here. I like it! I wonder if we'll be able to communicate with the dragons! That would be so cool!

**Older-twin**: I am!

**The-axe-gal**: _Writing..._

**Oldest-twin**: I am!

**The-axe-gal**: yeah this is a cool way to keep our conversations more secret. And Fishlegs? Us talking to dragons? Sorry, but not gonna happen.

**Older-twin**: I am!

**Dragons4ever!**: it could happen Astrid! I'll prove it! I'll go get Meatlug.

_**Dragons4ever!**__ has logged off_

**Oldest-twin**: I am!

**Dragonman**: you guys! Knock it off! You can do that outside of this.

**Older-twin**: knock what off of what?

**Oldest-twin**: you want us to destroy stuff? Cool!

**Dragonman**: _Writing..._

**Dragonman**: what?! No! That's not what I meant! I meant you can argue like that in real life, not on here. This could be used for more important things. Oh boy...forget it. Okay? Just forget I said anything.

**Older-twin**: done.

**Oldest-twin**: done.

**The-axe-gal**: wow. Nice work.

**Dragonman**: you think?

**The-axe-gal**: sarcasm.

**Dragonman**: ouch. Gee thanks. Like you did better with Fishlegs.

**The-axe-gal**: hey I was just telling the truth!

**Dragonman**: by the way. The axe gal?

**The-axe-gal**: what about it?

**Dragonman**: why axe?

**The-axe-gal**: I thought that was obvious.

**Dragonman**: ...um...no...

**Besttrainerever!**: how exactly is it obvious?

**The-axe-gal**: and you two don't know how you're related.

**Dragonman**: hey!

**Besttrainerever!**: ...no comment...

_**Dragons4ever**__ has logged on_

**Dragons4ever**: okay. I have proof Astrid! Check this out! Meatlug!

_**Rocklover**__ has logged on_

**Rocklover**: hey guys!

**Dragons4ever!**: see, it's possible! :D

**The-axe-gal**: ...

**Dragonman**: ...

**Besttrainerever!**: ...

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** haha! Evil. Anyways. Just an idea. I think I'll update once a week. Maybe on a Friday. I think. Please review! Oh, and I will take suggested topics! :D R & R please!


	3. Life on Berk

HTTYD: Chatroom - Life on Berk

**A/N:** I just felt like being nice- oh, not that I'm never nice lol, but I decided that Fridays would be my uploading day for this one. So- I'm doing it a day early. :) R & R

This topic was suggested by StorSpeaker

**...Continued from 'What's This?'**

_**Dragons4ever!**__ has logged on_

**Dragons4ever!**: okay. I have proof Astrid! Check this out! Meatlug!

_**Rocklover**__ has logged on_

**Rocklover**: hey guys!

**Dragons4ever!**: see, it's possible! :D

**The-axe-gal**: ...

**Dragonman**: ...

**Besttrainerever!**: ...

**Dragons4ever!**: guys?

**Dragonman**: how do we know you didn't just make another account and it's just you?

**The-axe-gal**: yeah. You expect us to fall for that?

**Rocklover**: Astrid, look out your window.

Astrid looked out her window to see Meatlug outside of Fishlegs' house- online. Fishlegs was nowhere to be seen. He was probably inside. Astrid narrowed her eyes as Meatlug waved at her. Astrid didn't take her eyes off of her when she went back online. She saw Meatlug typing away. Then a ding came from her computer.

**Rocklover**: told ya.

Astrid didn't know what to think. A dragon was talking to her. _Actually_ talking to her. Life on Berk just got...weird.

**The-axe-gal**: this is weird. Fishlegs is telling the truth. I just saw Meatlug typing myself.

**Dragonman**: ...

**Besttrainerever!**: ...

**Older-twin**: ...

**Oldest-twin**: ...

**Dragons4ever!** Told ya! Ha. Sorry I don't get to brag often. Lol.

**Dragonman**: um...I'll go get Toothless. Brb.

_**Dragonman**__ is away at the moment_

**Besttrainerever!**: whooooooa. Brb. Gotta get Hookfang!

_**Besttrainerever!**__ is away at the moment_

**Older-twin**: Barf!

**Oldest-twin**: Belch! Brb too.

_**Older-twin **__and __**Oldest-twin**__ are away at the moment_

_**Dragonman**__ is back_

**Dragonman**: hey! Toothless has an account now! Cool or what!

_**Speedster88**__ has logged on_

**Speedster88**: yo guys! Toothless here!

_**Besttrainerever!**__ is back_

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged on_

**Bad****Dragon**: Toothless, I was gonna say 'yo!' aw man. Stealer.

**Speedster88**: baby.

**Bad****Dragon**: check my username :D

**Speedster88**: ...no comment...

**Besttrainerever!**: Hookfang! Dude! I can talk to you now! Cool!

**Bad****Dragon**: yeah!

_**Older-twin **__and__** Oldest-twin **__are back_

_**twoheadedreptile**__ has logged on_

**twoheadedreptile**: Ruff! Tuff! Hey!

**Older-twin**: Barf!

**Oldest-twin**: Belch!

**The-axe-gal**: uum...I wonder if this is a good idea...

**Speedster88**: why not Astrid? Oh, and the axe thing? Nice! :D

**The-axe-gal**: see? Toothless get's it.

**Dragonman**: ...whatever...

**Besttrainerever!**: ...yeah...whatever.

**The-axe-gal**: *annoyed sigh* men.

**Dragonman**: men huh?

**The-axe-gal**: shut up Hiccup.

**Besttrainerever!**: heh. That rhymed!

**Dragonman**: hey Fishlegs you've been quiet.

**Dragons4ever!**: I'm just having fun reading your guy's conversation. Plus, I'm documenting the fact that we can now talk to our dragons! :)

**Bad****Dragon**: of course you are...

**Dragons4ever!**: what's that suppose to mean Hookfang?

**Bad****Dragon**: huh? Oh, nothing.

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Bad****Dragon**: Nothing at all...

**Dragonman**: sure Hookfang. Sure.

_**Tailwhipper **__has logged on_

**Tailwhipper**: hey guys!

**The-axe-gal**: hm...Stormfly?

**Oldest-twin**: well, she _IS_ the only one left.

**The-axe-gal**: shut it. So Stormfly. What'd you get up to today?

**Tailwhipper**: _Writing..._

**Tailwhipper**: Oh! I flew around to the meadows today! They're so pretty this time of year! I just love all of those blue flowers! Their smell is intoxicating! Then I went down to the shorelines and fished for a while. The fish down there are the best in my opinion. Then I flew up and rested on top of Berk's mountain. The view is spectacular! I should take you sometime.

**Dragonman**: yeah that view is the best! I remember when Toothless and I-

**The-axe-gal**: yeah Hiccup. That's great. Wow Stormfly, that sounds so relaxing. Maybe I should go with you sometime.

**Rocklover**: yes Astrid, I believe you have been working way too hard lately. You deserve a day off! :)

**The-axe-gal**: thanks Meatlug! That's sweet! I think I will.

**Dragonman**: ...

**The-axe-gal**: alright. Fine. You can say it Hiccup.

**Dragonman**: ...nah...

**Speedster88**: moment's gone. :(

**Oldest-twin**: hey. Has anyone seen my helmet? I think I lost it!

**Older-twin**: ha! Nice!

**Dragonman**: you guys aren't just wearing each other's by mistake again are you?

**Oldest-twin**: um- I'll check.

**Oldest-twin**: _Writing..._

**Oldest-twin**: nope.

**Dragons4ever!**: try and think back to when you last had it.

**Oldest-twin**: hey! I found it! It was

**The-axe-gal**: I think I know where it was.

**Dragonman**: haha

**Tailwhipper**: Astrid!

**The-axe-gal**: what?

**Tailwhipper**: *sigh* nothing.

**Speedster88**: hey Stormfly!

**Tailwhipper**: hey Toothless. How are you?

**Speedster88**: I'm fine thanks, and from the looks of it, so are you. :)

**Tailwhipper**: yeah. I had such a great day today!

**Speedster88**: So...about those places...are you thinking about going back?

**Tailwhipper**: yeah. Sometime. Tomorrow I promised Astrid that I'd fly with her around Berk. Why?

**Speedster88**: well...

**Oldest-twin**: it was under my bed.

**Dragonman**: Tuffnut! This was getting interesting!

**Speedster88**: hey I was saying something!

**Older-twin**: wait to go Tuff. Even I was interested.

**Speedster88**: can I just say something?

**Oldest-twin**: I'm gonna go yak tipping. Wanna come Ruff?

**Speedster88**: hey!

**Bad****Dragon**: yeah, hehheh. Let Toothless speak. Haha...haha

**Speedster88**: *sigh*...gee thanks Hookfang.

**Older-twin**: sure. Whatever. I'll come.

**Speedster88**: guys!

**Oldest-twin**: haha. Sorry Toothy just buggin' ya! Lol

**Speedster88**: ...?...

**Dragonman**: ooooooh, twin burn! Haha!

**Speedster88**: shut it Hiccup.

**Besttrainerever!**: you sound like Astrid. Lol

**Speedster88**: *sigh*

**Tailwhipper**: so... what _were_ you going to say Toothless?

**Speedster88**: what? Oh, um...

_2 minutes later_...

**Dragonman**: come on Toothless. You can say it.

**Besttrainerever!**: yeah. Besides. We're all waiting here.

**The-axe-gal**: Snotlout!

**Besttrainerever!**: what? I don't see you ratting on Hiccup.

**Dragonman**: oh, I gotta go. Dad's calling. Bye!

**The-axe-gal**: see ya Hiccup!

**Besttarinerever!**: really?

**The-axe-gal**: :p

_**Dragonman**__ has logged off_

**Besttrainerever!**: and you call yourself mature. Right.

**Besttrainerever!**: _Writing..._

**Besttrainerever!** Awe man. My mom says supper is ready. Well, bye.

_**Besttrainerever!**__ has logged off_

**The-axe-gal**: huh. He usually loves food. I NEVER thought that would happen.

**Tailwhipper**: Astrid, could you be a little nicer to him? I know he can be annoying but

**The-axe-gal**: he keeps hitting on me. Don't think so. At least until he's gotten the message.

**Tailwhipper**: mm...alright then.

**Older-twin**: hey Tuffnut. This is boring now. Hey, let's go yak tipping now.

**Oldest-twin**: okay. Bye.

**The-axe-gal**: I should probably go too. Mom's making chicken tonight Stormfly! :)

**Tailwhipper**: cool! I'll be there in a bit.

**The-axe-gal**: okay. See ya!

_**The-axe-gal**__ has logged off_

**Tailwhipper**: so, Toothless. What was it you were saying?

**Speedster88**: oh! That...

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** the end! Hahahahahaa! Yes, yes. I am evil. So, there you have it. Life on Berk. Kind of. I'm not sure how funny it was. But whatever. So, after reading about the HTTYD books on wikipedia, I have become a fan of Toothless X Stormfly. So, you'll probably see a bit of that in my fics. Sorry for those that don't like it- but this is my fic. Well, once again, R & R please! :D thank you for the reviews! Suggested topics will be taken! :D


	4. Autocorrect

HTTYD: Chatroom: Autocorrect

**A/N**: lol, I got this idea from watching the autocorrect segments of the Ellen Degeneres show on Youtube haha. Love it. So, I decided to do this. Hope you like it!

**...Not continued from 'Life on Berk'...**

_**Speedster88**__ has logged on_

_**Tailwhipper**__ has logged on_

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged on_

_**Rocklover **__has logged on_

**Speedster88:** hey guys. Did any of you get the new 'Autocorrect' feature?

**Bad****Dragon**: yeah, what's it suppose to donate?

**Speedster88**: donate? O.o

**Bad****Dragon**: oh. I think I understand now.

**Rocklover**: I think it tries to guess the weather.

**Speedster88**: ...um... no comment.

**Rocklover**: WORD! Tries to guess the weather. WORD! Omgs!

(**A/N**: 'OMGS' stands for 'oh my gods' cause they have more than one.)

**Speedster88**: I think I'm gonna like this thing haha

**Tailwhipper**: hm. This should get interesting.

**Bad****Dragon**: I think I'm gonna flop all over Berk with someone.

**Speedster88**: um...what?

**Bad****Dragon**: FLY! FLY all over Berk with someone. Omgs.

**Speedster88**: I'm not sure how I feel about this autocorrect now. Lol

**Tailwhipper**: omgs. Haha

**Rocklover**: ha! Oh gods...

**Tailwhipper**: I'll fly with you later. You might be surprised though, I can go pretty fast...

**Bad****Dragon**: no problem. I'm fast myself.

**Speedster88**: dude, she's not kidding. She is fat.

**Tailwhipper**: WHAT?!

**Bad****Dragon**: a-ha-ha-ha!

**Speedster88**: FAST! FAST! I MEANT FAST! Not fat! Autocorrect! Gah!

**Bad****Dragon**: hahahahaha nice!

**Tailwhipper**: ...

**Speedster88**: I'm serious I meant fast!

**Tailwhipper**: well...okay.

**Rocklover**: well. This is ****.

**Bad****Dragon**: WHOOOOOOOOA there!

**Rocklover**: FUN! FUN! Ohmygods.

**Tailwhipper**: omgs. Haha.

**Speedster88**: hahahahaha! Can't stop!

**Tailwhipper**: I'm just glad that it stars out the swear words!

**Speedster88**: yeah. Haha. Oh, speaking of stars, Hookfang I think you have one more star than needed in your ursula.

**Rocklover**: I don't mean to sound mean, but it's so funny when it happens to someone else. XD

**Bad****Dragon**: lol! So true! Toothless, I'm not sure how to respond...plus I'm laughing too hard to anyway! Hahahaha!

**Speedster88**: I meant underwear.

Utensil

Usage

No! I didn't mean- aaaah!

OGMS! I give up.

(**A/N**: there was suppose to be a starred out word above 'no! i didn't mean- aaaaah!' but, it won't let me put it. just so ya know)

**Bad****Dragon**: can't...type...laughing...too...hard! :D

**Rocklover**: me too! Sorry Toothless!

**Speedster88**: Uganda.

Now it's just typing random words that start with U! I don't even know what a Uganda is!

**Tailwhipper**: haha, it's okay Toothless. I don't think anyone here does.

_**Dragonman**__ has logged on_

**Speedster88**: oh no...

**Dragonman**: oh gods...*Laughing like crazy* this is going to get interesting! I gotta tell the others! LOL!

**Speedster88**: U-S-E-R-N-A-M-E!

**A/N**: kept laughing while writing this! Poor Toothless. Lol. Kept thinking about the Ellen vids. Plus there's this site called damnyouautocorrect . c o m, yes, there are bad words, you have been warned, but they're so funny! Haha. Oh Ellen. Not sure if mine are as funny. It's short, but I just wanted to introduce Autocorrect. R & R please! (I will add Stoik in the next one. :D)


	5. Awkward

HTTYD: Chatroom- Awkward

**A/N**: omgs, I ALMOST forgot about this. Lol. But, here it is! No worries. Haha.

(Did anyone else who's writing chatroom based stuff, get an email about how it's not aloud? Meh. If this gets deleted, it gets deleted. I still have it on my computer. Plus, I think that MANY people will agree to this when I say: IT SHOULD BE AN OPTION. It's called FANFICTION for a reason isn't it?! That's all I have to say about that.

On with the chapter!

_Dragonman has logged on_

_bestdadintheworld has logged on_

_Speedster88 has logged on_

**bestdadintheworld**: hello? What is this?

**Dragonman**: um...dad? That you? When did you get an account?

**Bestdadintheworld**: hiccup?

**Dragonman**: yeah. It's me.

**Speedster88**: and Toothless too! Dragons can have accounts! :D

**Bestdadintheworld**: _Writing..._

**Bestdadintheworld**: I thought so son. Your username gave it away. And hello to you too Toothless. Ha. Hever in all my life I thought I'd get to talk to a dragon!

**Dragonman**: how does everyone know it's me just by my username?

**Bestdadintheworld**: it's easy. You're smart. You'll figure it out.

**Dragonman**: ...

**Speedster88**: you'd think...

**Dragonman**: Toothless!

**Speedster88**: what?

**Bestdadintheworld**: okay! So. Who's gonna tell me what this is?

**Dragonman**: oh, we think it's a way of communication. Handy when you think about it.

**Bestdadintheworld**: interesting.

**Speedster88**: yeah. Although...there is just one annoying anchovy.

**Bestdadintehworld**: anchovy Toothless?

**Dragonman**: _Writing..._

**Dragonman**: haha! Autocorrect strikes again! It's this feature that tries to "help" you by putting in a word that it thinks is what you want.

**Bestdadintheworld**: _Writing..._

**Bestdadintheworld**: ooooh, so I'm guessing Toothless, that you didn't actually mean to say "anchovy". Right?

**Speedster88**: *sigh* yeah. I meant accessory. Stupid acne.

AUTOCORRECT! Grr!

**Dragonman**: haha. It really makes Toothless look bad. But in a funny way.

**Speedster88**: ...

**Bestdadintheworld**: haha. Funny.

**Dragonman**: by the way, I've written down our first conversations on this. There are only three, but they may help with understanding. Sort of.

**Speedster88**: you did WHAT now?!

**Dragonman**: I said, I wrote down our conversations.

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged on_

**Bad****Dragon**: hey Hiccup, could I have a copy of those conversations?

**Speedster88**: rhetorical question Hiccup. Anyway, Hookfang? Why the heck would you need them?

**Dragonman**: yeah. I knew that.

**Bad****Dragon**: sure. Sure you did Hiccup. Oh, no reason really...

**Dragonman**: okay. I guess I could just make copies for everyone that wants them.

**Speedster88**: hey. I just realized something. How come autocorrect hasn't hit you yet Hiccup?

**Dragonman**: because I'm awkward!

**Bad****Dragon**: yeah we know. It's pretty obvious.

**Speedster88**: yeah, first impressions aren't always your best.

**Dragonman**: um... I meant awesome.

Wait. WHAT

**Bad****Dragon**: what?

**Speedster88**: what?

**Bestdadintheworld**: hm. Now THIS is awkward.

_**Tailwhipper**__ has logged on_

**Tailwhipper**: hey guys!

**Bad****Dragon**: hey Stormfly. Toothless was just talking about you.

**Dragonman**: actually, they were calling me awkward.

**Speedster88**: you did that to yourself!

**Dragonman**: autocorrect! Man! It has the worst timing!

**Speedster88**: welcome to the club my friend!

**Dragonman**: ,,,

**Tailwhipper**: it seems as though I came at just the right time.

**Bestdadintheworld**: I think, I agree.

**A/N: **meh. I dunno about this one, but I had a bit of writer's block for this. That's why it's kinda short. So sorry if it's not that great. I'll try to do better with the next chapter. Keep readin' folks! :D once again, suggested topic's will be written about! ;)


	6. First Impression

HTTYD: Chatroom: First Impression

**A/N**: hello, hello! Thanks for the cool reviews people! :D well, this next one was suggested! Well, here it goes.

Suggested by: Ami

_**Dragonman**__ has logged on_

_**Speedster88**__ has logged on_

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged on_

(**A/N**: they're having a conversation about fishing.)

**Bad****Dragon**: Toothy, it's easy. All you do is wait for the right moment, and...bam! You're munchin'!

**Speedster88**: yeah, yeah. I know! I can never time it right though!

**Bad****Dragon**: hey. If Hiccup can catch fish, you can.

**Dragonman**: Just what do you mean by that? By the way, you _do_ know that I use a _different_ method to catch fish. Right?

**Bad****Dragon**: sure, sure. I'm just saying.

**Dragonman**: no comment.

**Bad****Dragon**: meh, you're the one that gave me that impression.

**Dragonman**: uum...what impression? That I couldn't catch fish? Or...

**Bad****Dragon**: that you couldn't really do anything. But, soon you proved me wrong.

**Dragonman**: ... was... was that what everyone thought of me?

**Speedster88**: oh come on. I- oh. Well...in our defence, you were..._different_. Back then. I suppose you still are, but you know...

**Dragonman**: great. The "different" card. You know, my first impression of you Toothless, wasn't that great either.

**Speedster88**: oh I know. I did that on purpose.

**Bad****Dragon**: as did I.

**Dragonman**: huh. Well then.

**Bad****Dragon**: sooooooooo...Hiccup...what was your first impression on Astrid?

**Dragonman**: what?

**Bad****Dragon**: you read it. Now re-read it if you have to.

**Dragonman**: what do you mean?

**Bad****Dragon**: oh come on, don't play dumb Hiccup. I mean, what did you first think of her when you met?

**Dragonman**: ...

**Speedster88**: actually, I'd like to know too.

**Dragonman**: _Writing_...

**Dragonman**: okay, okay. Hm. Well, at the time, we were only like three or four when we met, so I didn't really think that much of her. Mostly because I didn't actually know her at all. Not to mention the others. My first impression? Annoying, stuck up- um...I think you get the point. Hey, we were three or four years old.

**Bad****Dragon**: ...

**Speedster88**: ...

**Bad****Dragon**: that's it?

**Dragonman**: you only asked for the _first_ impression. ;)

**Speedster88**: dang. Technicalities.

**Bad****Dragon**: man.

**Dragonman**: ha!

**Speedster88**: whatever.

**Dragonman**: *sigh*... alright...I did think she was puny- but that was pretty much it.

**Bad****Dragon**: knew it!

Wait, what?

**Dragonman**: oh...yeah. I meant pretty...autocorrect... :P

**Speedster88**: was that so hard? ;)

**Dragonman**: ...

**A/N**: so there it is! It's incredibly short, but hopefully it's alright! :D hope you liked it Ami! Thanks for the suggestion! So, if anyone else has anything they'd like to suggest- lay it on me!

R & R please!


	7. Make a Move

HTTYD: Chatroom: Make a Move

**A/N**: hey, hey! Yet another suggested chapter!

Suggested by: Rocket trooper 101

_**Speedster88**__ has logged on_

_**Dragonman**__ has logged on_

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged on_

**...Continuation from "First Impression"**...

**Bad****Dragon**: ...

**Speedster88**: ...

**Bad****Dragon**: that's it?

**Dragonman**: you only asked for the _first_ impression. ;)

**Speedster88**: dang. Technicalities.

**Bad****Dragon**: man.

**Dragonman**: ha!

**Speedster88**: whatever.

**Dragonman**: *sigh*... alright...I did think she was puny- but that was pretty much it.

**Bad****Dragon**: knew it!

Wait, what?

**Dragonman**: oh...yeah. I meant pretty...autocorrect... :P

**Speedster88**: was that so hard? ;)

**Dragonman**: ...

**Bad****Dragon**: Oh and what about later in life? Like uh...now?

**Dragonman**: what do you mean?

**Speedster88**: dude. Really?

**Dragonman**: what?

**Bad****Dragon**: COME _on! _The only person who it isn't obvious to is her herself!

**Speedster88**: unless she's just a good actress and is WAITING FOR HIM

**Dragonman**: what the heck are you guys talking about!

**Bad****Dragon**: alright.

_**Rocklover**__ has logged on_

_**Tailwhipper**__ has logged on_

**Speedster88**: hey girls. What are you up to?

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Rocklover**: um, did we interrupt something? I just read the conversation.

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Speedster88**: nope. Just in time.

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Tailwhipper**: what can we do?

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Speedster88**: please be blunt

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Tailwhipper**: why couldn't you?

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Speedster88**: that's not really my forte. That's, well...

**Rocklover**: heh, he's trying to live up to his _Night Fury_ image.

**Tailwhipper**: aahhh. ;) right. Of course.

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Speedster88**: oh boy.

**Bad****Dragon**: you guys! Stop interrupting me! I was trying to write something!

**Speedster88**: then type faster you pony!

**Bad****Dragon**: pony?

**Speedster88**: oh man. *sigh...* that wasn't even _close_ to what I meant.

**Tailwhipper**: I think you wanted us to do something?

**Speedster88**: oh yeah. That.

**Bad****Dragon**: don't think we forgot about you Hiccup.

**Speedster88**: yeah Hiccup, just because you haven't said anything for a while doesn't mean that we can forget.

**Rocklover**: what they were going to say was that you should ask Astrid on a date!

**Bad****Dragon**: yeah. So. You gonna do it or what dude?

_**1 minute later...**_

**Speedster88**: Hiccup?

**Bad****Dragon**: Hiccup! Say something!

_**2 minutes later...**_

**Speedster88**: um. Hiccup?

**Rocklover**: well, I've gotta go! See ya!

**Tailwhipper**: oh yeah! Me too! Bye guys!

_**Rocklover**__ has logged off_

_**Tailwhipper**__ has logged off_

**Bad****Dragon**: Hiccup would ya just say something now!

_**1 minute later...**_

**Speedster88**: smart guy.

**Bad****Dragon**: what?

**A/N**: Huh. I wonder why Hiccup's not talking. So, what did ya think guys? R & R please! :D


	8. Girl Talk

HTTYD: Chatroom: Girl Talk

**A/N**: hey people! It's Friday! Another suggested one! (Warning: kinda slow at the beginning, sorry about that. But it gets better!)

Suggested by: Claxton2

_**The-Axe-Gal**_ _has logged on_

_**Older-Twin**__ has logged on_

**the-axe-gal**: hey Ruff

**Older-twin**: hey

**the-axe-gal**: what's up?

**Older-twin**: kinda bored. Tuff went with Snot on a hunting trip or something.

**The-axe-gal**: you didn't go?

**Older-twin**: I like hunting and all- but me plus Tuff _and_ Snot?

**The-axe-gal**: good point. They can get _really_ annoying sometimes.

**Older-twin**: tell me about it. It sucks that we're the only girl teenagers on this dumb island.

**The-axe-gal**: yeah, and the only decent guys are Fishlegs and Hiccup. Well...Fishlegs can get annoying too.

**Older-twin**: so really the only decent guy is Hiccup.

**The-axe-gal**: yeah, I suppose so. Heh. To think that only months ago, he was seen as a nothing.

**Older-twin**: lol. Yeah. Speaking of which, where is he?

**The-axe-gal**: I think he's in the forge working on something for the dragons. If not he's probably out flying.

**Older-twin**: right lol. Oh, or the Academy.

**The-axe-gal**: right that too. Boy, there isn't much else he could really be on Berk besides his house. Is there?

**Older-twin**: nope. Not really.

**The-axe-gal**: I guess he can be a bit too...awkward. But I guess that's not really his fault...

**Older-twin**: come on, you like that about him.

**The-axe-gal**: ...what?

**Older-twin**: I know I do! ;)

**The-axe-gal**: O.o?!

**Older-twin**: yep.

**The-axe-gal**: but...when?

**Older-twin**: I dunno. What about you?

**The-axe-gal**: dunno either.

**Older-twin**: well then. Looks like we're in this together now!

**The-axe-gal**: yeah.

**Older-twin**: okay so first thing, what happened last night?

**The-axe-gal**: he...asked me out!

**Older-twin**: cool, knew it would be you. It was kinda obvious.

**The-axe-gal**: hey, I saw him glance at you more than a few times.

**Older-twin**: I was probably just standing next to you.

**The-axe-gal**: nope. Usually I was standing behind or beside him. Nowhere near you! :)

**Older-twin**: ...seriously?...

**The-axe-gal**: seriously. He blushed a few times too.

**Older-twin**: lol. He's cute when he blushes!

**The-axe-gal**: I know right! Haha

**Older-twin**: whoa did something just blow up?

**The-axe-gal**: yeah! Let me check.

The forge got blown up.

**Older-twin**: ...you know who right?

**The-axe-gal**: yep. Lol

**Older-twin**: lol! Well, we at least know he's there and not at his box thing reading this.

**The-axe-gal**: there's a bright side to everything. Lol.

**Older-twin**: haha.

**Speedster88**: oh hey. Left this on last night. What up?

_30 seconds later..._

**Speedster88**: Um, you there?

**The-axe-gal**: nothing! Nothing's up with us!

**Older-twin**: yeah nothing!

**Speedster88**: wow. What's up with you?

**The-axe-gal**: nothing.

**Older-twin**: um, girl talk. Did Hiccup blow up the forge again?

**Speedster88**: you know him too well.

**Older-twin**: that boy destroys more houses nowadays than you guys did in the past.

**Speedster88**: thought you'd like that about him.

**Older-twin**: what exactly do you mean?

**The-axe-gal**: Toothless, we were having a private conversation.

**Speedster88**: _Writing..._

**Speedster88**: The private conversation on this box thing that anyone on Berk can have and access anytime they want to, and have the ability to see that conversation. Yeah. Real private.

**The-axe-gal**: shut up.

**Speedster88**: hey, I didn't actually read it yet. I just joined in?

**Older-twin**: so, you didn't read it...

**Speedster88**: no. I just, wrote that. Right?

**The-axe-gal**: oh don't be smart with us Toothy.

**Speedster88**: wait. Girl talk?

Ooooooooohhhhhh...

**The-axe-gal**: um- NO!

**Older-twin**: not THAT kind of girl talk you stupid dragon!

**The-axe-gal**: how would you know what girls talk about anyways? You're _not_ a girl.

**Speedster88**: true.

**The-axe-gal**: MOVING ON...how did Hiccup blow up the forge again?

**Speedster88**: not sure- oh wait, actually I see that it was Tuff and Snoggle. Lol.

**The-axe-gal**: um, snoggle? Really Toothless?

**Speedster88**: oh boy. Stupid Auction Cat. I meant snoggle.

Snail.

Snitch.

Really!

**Speedster88**: *****************************!

**The-axe-gal**: WOW Toothless. WOW.

**Speedster88**: I MEANT THAT!

A-U-T-O C-O-R-R-E-C-T! Grrr.

**Older-twin**: hahahahahahahahahahaha!

**The-axe-gal**: wait so...where's Hiccup?

**Speedster88**: dunno. Thought he was the one who blew up the forge.

Oh, I think I see him going home.

Oh wait, he stopped at the forge.

**Older-twin**: what's his reaction?

**Speedster88**: the, 'oh my gods what have you two idiots done?!' one. Lol.

**The-axe-gal**: haha.

**Speedster88**: okay, now he's going home.

**Dragonman**: hey guys, left this on by accident. Meant to turn it off last night.

**Speedster88**: wow that was fast.

**Dragonman**: so what are you guys talking about?

**Older-twin **and** The-axe-gal**: NOTHING

**Dragonman**: sheesh, just asking.

**Speedster88**: oh gee look at that, I gotta meet Storm trooper. Bye!

_**Speedster88**__ has logged off_

**Dragonman**: um, I think we know what he meant. okay what were you guys talking about?

**Older-twin** and **The-axe-gal**: NOTHING!

_50 seconds later..._

**Dragonman**: ...um...

**A/N**: okay, there you have it. Not sure how funny this one is. R & R please!


	9. Boredom

HTTYD: Chatroom: Boredom

**A/N**: Hey all! Just wanted to say thanks so much for all of the reviews! Means a lot! :D It's a new chapter! Decided to make one of my own this time. Hope you like it! :D

(Ah the things that entertain us when we're bored...)

_**Older-twin**__ has logged on_

_**dragonman **__has logged on_

_**Rocklover **__has logged on_

_**besttrainerever!**__ has logged on_

(**A/N**: interesting combination isn't it?)

**Older-twin**: HEY! I AM SOOOOOOO BORED!

**Besttrainerever!**: ya me too.

**Dragonman**: man, I wish I could fly right now.

**Rocklover**: why can't you?

**Dragonman**: oh, thought you knew. Toothless and Stormfly are out somewhere.

**Rocklover**: like...on a date?!

**Dragonman**: dunno sorry.

**Older-twin**: soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo booooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddUH!

**Besttrainerever!**: we know. We are too.

**Older-twin**: I don't even feel like destroying or yak tipping, or blowing stuff up with Barf and Belch like Tuff and I normally do! Aaarrrrgg! Boredom. Blaeugghg!

**Dragonman**: you say that so non dairy like.

**Older-twin**: um...what the heck Hiccup?

**Rocklover**: at least we have autocorrect to amuse us. Lol

**Dragonman**: what?

Oh haha. Meant...actually, I think I'll let you guys figure that one out.

**Besttrainerever!**: you're gonna make us _think_? Really Hiccup?

**Rocklover**: ah come on, it's not that hard.

**Older-twin**: laskjdlrkhlgkhlkdjglahodfhgaojieoij clakjsd f0w39or 34 =]\a

etk dfja09erjt 3'p4oe r09gfl

**Besttrainerever!**: you're bored of typing too now?

**Dragonman**: um...Ruff...um...

I got nothing.

**Older-twin**: oh, oops, when I got up I accidentally dropped my helmet on the buttons.

**Besttrainerever!**: oh.

**Older-twin**: bored of typing.

**Besttrainerever!**: hey you keep saying that you're bored so, I came to that conclusion!

**Dragonman**: uh, SO anyway. We're bored.

**Older-twin**: hey, you could draw funny pictures of the others.

**Dragonman**: hm...interesting...

**Besttrainerever!**: yeah!

**Dragonman**: some people might think it's insulting rather than funny.

**Besttrainerever!**: ah you stink.

**Dragonman**: stink. Huh. Oddly enough that's a new one. But honestly you usually do better...

**Besttrainerever!**: I'm on a dry spell. :(

_**Healerwoman**__ has logged on_

**Rocklover**: hmmm...Gothi. Am I right?

**Healerwoman**: Yes. Yes you are. I've already figured out who everyone else is as well.

**Older-twin**: no seriously, you could like draw Toothless in an eel costume or something.

_**Healerwoman **__has logged off_

**A/N**: I'm sorry it's so short! Writers block. Grr. (I actually just wrote this today) Plus school has started once again. :( But anyways, R & R please! :) (I will do much better on the next one! In length and funniness.)


	10. You're Crazy

HTTYD: Chatroom: You're Crazy

**A/N**: hey, I'm back already! I'm posting before Friday because I didn't think the last chapter was very good lol. So hopefully this makes up for that! Sorry for those who didn't like it as much! But thank you for those who did! :D

(it's way longer too!)

Suggested by: Beta of all the worlds

_**Dragonman **__has logged on_

_**Dragons4ever! **__has logged on_

_**The-axe-gal **__has logged on_

_**Older-twin **__has logged on_

_**Oldest-twin **__has logged on_

_**Besttrainerever! **__has logged on_

_**Speedster88 **__has logged on_

_**Tailwhipper **__has logged on_

_**Rocklover **__has logged on_

_**Twoheadedreptile **__has logged on_

_**Bad****Dragon **__has logged on_

**Dragonman**: hey guys.

**Dragons4ever!**:cool, we're all on this time!

_**IamAWESOME**__ has logged on_

**IamAWESOME**: and me too hahahahahaha!

**Besttrainerever!**: who are you?

**Speedster88**: are you the guy who throws hammers at everything, but wears a skirt and smells lot like fish?

**IamAWESOME**: nope!

**Rocklover**: toothless!

**Speedster88**: what? Just stating the truth.

**The-axe-gal**: well, it's rude. Plus it's called a kilt. Are you the woman who looks like Thor?

**IamAWESOME**: nope!

**Speedster88**: how was that not rude?

**The-axe-gal**: why would it be an insult to say 'you look like one of the greatest gods that ever lived'?

**Speedster88**: um...

**Bad****Dragon**: oh! I know who you are!

**IamAWESOME**: do you now? Heeheehee...

**Bad****Dragon**: uh, yeah. You're Buckethead!

**Oldest-twin**: buckethead lol

**Tailwhipper**: Buckethead? Please. He has a name.

**Dragonman**: um, actually Stormfly...

**Tailwhipper**: O.o?...

_**Dragonman**__: Writing..._

**Dragonman**: well, I don't know if it's his _real_ name, but everyone calls him Bucket. You know, the guy with the hook hand and well, the bucket on his head?

**Tailwhipper**: huh...

**IamAWESOME**: you're right!

**Bad****Dragon**: seriously?

**Speedster88**: seriously?

**IamAWESOME**: nope!

**Bad****Dragon**: dude.

**Speedster88**: haha. Knew it.

**Bad****Dragon**: oh shut up Toothless.

**Dragons4ever!**: hm. Mom?

**IamAWESOME**:hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahabahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha! Good one.

(Who can find the b?) :D

**Dragonman**: uuuumm...ooookaay... are you the kid who looks like a terror?

**IamAWESOME**: nope!

**Twoheadedreptile**: axehead?

**IamAWESOME**: nope!

**Older-twin**: the woman who eats raw fish and sings opera?

**Rocklover**: who are these people?

**IamAWESOME**: nope!

**Older-twin**: thank gosh! Man she's annoying!

**The-axe-gal**: are you a dragon?

**IamAWESOME**: nope! That would totally just make me even more awesome than I already am! I RULE YOU ALL Muahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haah!

**Dragonman**: um...

**Besttrainerever!**: okay you're crazy.

**IamAWESOME**: oh shut it you nit.

**Besttrainerever!**: I stand by my words.

**Older-twin**: we should really start learning people's names.

**Dragonman**: I agree with young Sif.

**Older-twin**: :)

**Speedster88**: well, this is whimsy.

**Dragonman**: whimsy?

**Speedster88**: wormed

**twoheadedreptile**: ahhaha, auto correct always gets Toothless! :D

**Speedster88**: worms

wimple

Warren

Wecrazy!

wack

PMS I give u pizzazz! :{

**IamAWESOME**: buahhahahahahahahahahahahahhaahaha! Laughing so hard right now I can barely type! Hahahahahahahahahahahaehehehehehehahahahahahehehah ahahahah!

**Dragonman**: lol hahaha Toothless, did you read that last part? Hahaha\

**Speedster88**: gaaahhhhhrrrrrrrggggg!

**Rocklover**: poor Toothless.

**Besttrainerever!**: haha! Auto correct really nailed you this time!

**Speedster88**: WHY ME?!

**IamAWESOME**: cause you're fun to mess with! *evil laugh* heeheehee!

**Speedster88**: okay, you don't answer me anymore. I agree with Snotlout. You're crazy.

**IamAWESOME**: ah shut it you twit.

**The-axe-gal**: seriously, who the heck are you?

**IamAWESOME**: not telling! ;)

**The-axe-gal**: yeah, I agree with them. You could be a spy as well.

**IamAWESOME**: nopers! Not a spy, not me! You weird! :P

_**Bestdadintheworld**__ has logged on_

**Dragonman**: dad help! There's some crazy person on here and none of us can figure out who it is!

**Bestdadintheworld**: son, what am I suppose to do? I can barely work this thing as it is.

**Dragonman**: I dunno...you're the chief...

**Bestdadintheworld**: and you're my son. Soon to be, chief.

**Besttrainerever!**: ooh, burn!

**Dragonman**: whatever.

_**Righthandman**__ has logged on_

**Righthandman**: boy. I am SO happy that no one had even thought of me.

**Dragons4ever!**: um, Gobber?

**Righthandman**: who else do you think would call themselves righthandman?

**Dragons4ever!**: um...my great uncle maybe...

**Righthandman**: rhetorical question...but I suppose so...hm. Oh well. What's done is done!

**Dragonman**: Gobber! You think you could figure out who this new person is?

**Righthandman**: mildew? Mulch?

**Older-twin**: we guessed Bucket.

**IamAWESOME**: nope, and nope! Haha! No one shall know! Heeheehee!

**Righthandman**: well, I got nothing.

**Rocklover**: well, thanks anyway.

**Righthandman**: ooh, Alvin! It has to be. Ain't no one crazier if you ask me!

**IamAWESOME**: nah. Not him either! YOOOOOOUUU SHALL NOT

know. :P

ps: I am a girl. Heehee!

_**IamAWESOME**__ has logged off_

**Bad****Dragon**: finally!

**Righthandman**: yep, they're right. She's a nitwit!

**Oldest-twin**: man am I glad she's gone! Crazy little...

**Bad****Dragon**: no kidding! I did NOT want to speak to her. At ALL.

**Speedster88**: yeah, I noticed.

_**Healerwoman**__ has logged on_

**Bestdadintheworld**: hello Gothi, I trust you got the medicine to old man Meathead?

**Healerwoman**: all is well sir. :)

_**IamAWESOME**__ has logged on_

**Dragonman**: uh oh.

**IamAWESOME**: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :D:D:D:D:D

**Healerwoman**: oh dear...

_**Dragonman **__has logged off_

_**Dragons4ever! **__has logged off_

_**The-axe-gal **__has logged off_

_**Older-twin **__has logged off_

_**Oldest-twin **__has logged off_

_**Besttrainerever! **__has logged off_

_**Speedster88 **__has logged off_

_**Tailwhipper **__has logged off_

_**Rocklover **__has logged off_

_**Twoheadedreptile **__has logged off_

_**Bad****Dragon **__has logged off_

_**Bestdadintheworld**__ has logged off_

_**Righthandman**__ has logged off_

_**Healerwoman**__ has logged off_

**A/N**: well, there you have it. By the way. I've put in references to a few things. One being Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (the original 1971 movie,) the tv show Community, and yes, even the animated tv show the Ultimate Spiderman. I only sort of watched that one because of the marvel/ phineas and ferb crossover thing. Lol, just to get a feel for that kind of stuff. Eh, had to make a reference! I'm not much of a super hero person really. I am however a P&F fan. But yeah. SO. Who can guess what the references are?

(Oh, there's a reference in there that's pretty noticeable lol.) Oh, and 'Sif' is a Norse goddess btw. Thor's wife, and mother of Thrud and Ull to be exact. Um, wikipedia so I could be wrong...

R & R please! :)

(If no one can guess the references, I'll tell you all in the next three chapters or so. I shall also list the people who got them. If I remember haha.)


	11. S

HTTYD: Chatroom: S

**A/N**: what up everybody! A new chapter! Yippee! I would have uploaded earlier in the day but, this one was actually kind of hard to write. Haha. You will find out why!

_**Dragonman**__ has logged on_

_**Speedster88**__ has logged on_

_**Besttrainerever!**__ has logged on_

_**Oldest-twin**__ has logged on_

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged on_

_**Dragons4ever! **__has logged on_

_**Twoheadedreptile**__ has logged on_

(**A/N**: the guys were having a conversation about which 'best flying trick' is better. Until Fishlegs told Snotlout that he spelt a word _completely_ wrong- and it went downhill for Snotlout from there. Poor guy lol.)

**Besttrainerever!**: well you know what? I hate the letter S!

**Dragonman**: what are you gonna do, take it out of the alphabet?

**Speedster88**: yeah. So you're not the best speller sheesh

**Besttrainerever!**: hm. Hiccup, you gave me a great idea!

**Dragonman**: oops. Sorry guys.

**Dragons4ever!**: thanks Hiccup.

**Oldest-twin**: yeah thanks.

**Dragonman**: I said sorry!

**Besttrainerever!**: I bet that no one can go for very long with out typing that letter.

**Bad****Dragon**: what will the prize be?

**Dragonman**: really lout?

**Besttrainerever!**: _Writing..._

**Besttrainerever!**: yeah really! The winner will get the victory and the joy of deciding what we all eat for dinner.

**Dragonman**: for me, lout, Tuff, and Leg it can't be dragon food.

**Speedster88**: for example...?

**Dragonman**: raw wildlife of the ocean.

**Twoheadedreptile**: alright fine. But that took the fun out of it!

**Dragons4ever!**: um, actually...

**Bad****Dragon**: _Writing..._

**Bad****Dragon**: you two are wimp.

**Speedster88**: um, nice wording...

**Bad****Dragon**: thank you.

**Dragonman**: I don't think he meant to be nice.

**Bad****Dragon**: neither did I.

**Dragons4ever!**: um...yeah...

_**The-axe-gal**__ has logged on_

_**Tailwhipper **__has logged on_

_**Older-twin**__ has logged on_

_**Rocklover**__ has logged on_

**Dragonman**: hey.

**Tailwhipper**: hey! What are you guys doing?

**Besttrainerever!**: _Writing..._

**Besttrainerever!**: we are in a bet to find out who can go longer without typing the eighth letter from the end in the alphabet.

**Tailwhipper**: boys.

**The-axe-gal**: why S?

**Dragonman**: _Writing..._

**Dragonman**: lout apparently felt that the letter did not hold logic in the alphabet.

Um...read our text...

**The-axe-gal**: um...oh...I see...nice job.

**Dragonman**: thank you.

**Twoheadedreptile**: it not that great!

**Tailwhipper**: at least Hiccup has decent grammar when speaking.

**Besttrainerever!**: he only read more than one book!

**The-axe-gal**: that's more than you've ever read. What was it, like...oh- none?

**Besttrainerever!**: hey! I read the title of them!

**The-axe-gal**: uh huh.

**Besttrainerever!**: I did.

**Dragons4ever!**: okay! Anyway... moving on.

**Older-twin**: guys are stupid. I'm gonna go destroy stuff. Let me know how this ends.

On second thought, don't.

_**Older-twin **__has logged off_

**Rocklover**: um, okay?

**Besttrainerever!**: women are weird.

**The-axe-gal**: and you're not when you're _hitting on me?_

**Besttrainerever!**: I have no problem with that.

**The-axe-gal**: of course you don't. Did you ever think that oh, gee...I don't know- that I MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

**Besttrainerever!**: no, and anyway, dad mentioned mating could be eccential for life.

**The-axe-gal**: eccential? That is NOT how you spell that.

**Dragonman**: I don't think you can replace _the letter_ with a C.

**Tailwhipper**: it just doesn't work like that Snotlout.

**Speedster88**: yeah, nice try dude.

**Bad****Dragon**: I think you're out now. Did not work bro.

**Besttrainerever!**: I can't be out! I didn't type it!

**Dragons4ever!**: you're cheating though. Not right lout! And I think your dad mentioned a different word.

**Besttrainerever!**: fine! I'm out! You happy now?

**Rocklover**: you ever hear the fraise, 'cheaters never prosper?'

**Besttrainerever!**: um, no. not really.

**Twoheadedreptile**: that technically did not applesauceme in the unwritten rule book.

**Dragonman**: um, I think you're out.

**Twoheadedreptile**: NOOO! Curse you autocorrect! I meant appear!

**Rocklover**: um, just how did 'applesauseme' get into your box's memory?

**Twoheadedreptile**: how should we know? All we can do is type.

**Rocklover**: good point.

**Speedster88**: haha, two down! Four left!

**The-axe-gal**: yeah sure Toothless.

**Speedster88**: meaning...

**The-axe-gal**: nothing.

Nothing at all...

**Bad****Dragon**: are you mocking me?

**The-axe-gal**: what? Me? Mock? _Of course not! _How dare you.

**Bad****Dragon**: ... -.- ...

**The-axe-gal**: :)

**Dragonman**: haha. Go astrid!

Oh crap...

**Speedster88**: three left! Nice! Thank you Hiccup!

**Dragons4ever!**: really hiccup?

**Dragonman**: hey, don't pry at me, I momentarily...forgot?

**Besttrainerever!**: you forgot.

**Dragonman**: yeah.

**Besttrainerever!**: you forgot? What- how?

**Dragonman**: you think I know?

**Dragons4ever!**: eh, whatever.

**Dragons4ever!**: anyone notice where my straddle book went?

**Bad****Dragon**: ha! You're OUT!

**Dragonman**: straddle book?

**Dragons4ever**: what? AW COME ON!

**Dragonman**: haha. I think auto correct is a fan of the letter S. Straddle book...O.o

**The-axe-gal**: you think? Haha

**Dragons4ever!**: *sigh*...I meant to say doodle. Stupid Autocorrect!

**Speedster88**: haha, only me and Hookfang left!

**Bad****Dragon**: you're going down bro!

**Speedster88**: no chance!

**The-axe-gal**: ANYWAYS

**Bad****Dragon**: don't worry, the bet won't go on for very longtemps

**Speedster88**: auto correct on my team for once? Cool! ha! I won suckah!

**Bad****Dragon**: ...crap... I meant to just say long...

**Speedster88**: well, you were right about something for once...

**Tailwhipper**: uh, yeah good job Toothless...

**The-axe-gal**: um...yeah... :) nice work.

**Rocklover**: congratulations.

**Speedster88**: thanks!

**Oldest-twin**: hey Toothless, what's the opposite of won?

**Speedster88**: ...

**A/N**: Looks like auto correct got tired of their bet. Ah haha. _Zoe 101 _reference. (Don't own that either, stop nagging!) Had to. That was a funny part of the episode. Thought it'd be funny here. Never knew how many words had the letter 'S' in it. You don't think about it that often...

Fun fact, google translate says that longtemps is french for long. So, hookfang _did_ technically still say long lol.

Anyways, R & R, and suggest topics (if you want to) please!


	12. Click Me!

HTTYD: Chatroom: Click Me!

**A/N**: hey, hey! This should be interesting.

:)

R & R please

_**Dragonman **__has logged on_

_**Speedster88 **__has logged on_

_**The-axe-gal **__has logged on_

_**Besttrainerever! **__has logged on_

_**Bad****dragon **__has logged on_

_**Older-twin **__has logged on_

_**Oldest-twin **__had logged on_

_**Dragons4ever! **__has logged on_

_**Tailwhipper **__had logged on_

_**Rocklover **__has logged on_

_**twoheadedreptile**__ has logged on_

**Besttrainerever!**: hey, did any of you get this pop up thing that says click me?

**Dragonman**: um, no. So you probably shouldn't click it.

**Besttrainerever!**: it seems intriguing...

**The-axe-gal**: don't you have any common sense?

**Speedster88**: probably not.

**Besttrainerever!**: hm. I think it'll only effect me though...

**Dragons4ever!**: don't click it! It could be harmful!

**Besttrainerever!**: live and learn right?

**Tailwhipper**: um...

**Besttrainerever!**: ooh! It's flashing colours now!

**Rocklover**: you should think about this!

**Besttrainerever!**: so far I _think_ it's only on my box. Why would it effect you guys?

**Older-twin**: good point.

**Oldest-twin**: yeah

**Dragonman**: NO!

**Besttrainerever!**: It just says click me. So I think I will.

**The-axe-gal**: no!

**Dragons4ever!**: that's all it says! You don't know if it'll effect all of us or not!

**Besttrainerever!**: I'm gonna click it.

Suddenly a weird female voice spoke from everyone's boxes. _**Welcome players. Please click yes to play the game.**_

**Dragonman**: uh, Snotlout what did you do? That weird voice is on all of our boxes!

**Besttrainerever!**: I clicked it.

**Dragonman**: um, yeah gee thanks.

**Besttrainerever!**: sure. What ever. I say we click yes! It said it was a game right?

**The-axe-gal**: yeah but that could mean anything!

**Speedster88**: eh, what the heck?

The voice spoke again. _**Toothless and Snotlout have clicked yes. For the game to begin, everyone must click yes.**_

**Bad****Dragon**: alright, I give.

**Dragonman**: wait! How did it know your names!

_**Hookfang has clicked yes. For the game to begin, everyone must click yes.**_

**Oldest-twin**: well, this voice is annoying. So I'm clicking.

**Dragonman**: guys we don't know what this is!

_**Tuffnut, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Astrid have clicked yes. For the game to begin, everyone must click yes.**_

**Dragonman**: what? Stormfly? Meatlug? Astrid! Not you too!

**The-axe-gal**: I was curious?

**Dragonman**: curious.

**Tailwhipper**: *guilty sigh* ditto.

**Dragonman**: man! Like trainer like dragon.

**The-axe-gal**: what's that suppose to mean?

**Dragonman**: oh, um, nothing?

**The-axe-gal**: you stink at lying hiccup.

**Dragonman**: I hid Toothless from everyone.

**Twoheadedreptile**: click! :)

_**Barf, Belch, and Fishlegs have clicked yes. For the game to begin, everyone must click yes.**_

**Dragonman**: what? You guys! Fishlegs!

**Dragons4ever!**: I couldn't help it! I had to know!

_**For the game to begin, everyone must click yes.**_

**Besttrainerever!**: dude we`re waiting on you.

**Dragonman**: but how do we know this isn't some sort of trap?

**Besttrainerever!**: ah you're paranoid. Just click it so we can find out!

**Speedster88**: who the heck would set up a trap like this?

**Dragons4ever!**: um, yeah that didn't really make any sense at all.

**Dragonman**: we don't really know that much about this though

**Rocklover**: they say that the best learners are not the ones who learn from books alone.

**Dragonman**: what?

**Tailwhipper**: click yes you stubborn doofus.

**Dragonman**: wow. You're so frighteningly like each other.

**Besttrainerever!**: agreed.

**The-axe-gal**: _frighteningly?_

**Dragonman**: um...

**Besttrainerever!**: lol, his words for once, not mine! :D

**Dragonman**: oh be quiet.

_**For the game to begin, everyone must click yes.**_

**Bad****Dragon**: come on man! Click it already! We're ALL WATER SPRITES YAY!

**Rocklover**: patients.

**Dragonman**: water sprites?

**Speedster88**: lol what the heck dude

**Bad****Dragon**: uhm... waiting... O.o yay? What?

**Older-twin**: haha! Yay.

**Bad****Dragon**: curse you Autocorrect.

**Oldest-twin**: yeah, yeah, we all hate Autocorrect. now click that surfing Tinkerbell!

**Older-twin**: lol, autocorrect didn't like that comment! I'm having fun here! :D

**Oldest-twin**: gee. Glad to see that. I meant "the stupid thing", the stupid thing!

**Twoheadedreptile**: hahaha! Wow! Go autocorrect! :D

**Speedster88**: hiccup come on! What's the worst that can happen?

**Dragonman**: ...

**The-axe-gal**: stubbornness. Like dragon like trainer.

**Dragonman**: FINE

_**Welcome players! Before we begin the virtual experience, a flash of light will appear and your current image will appear on the screen. Don`t smile.**_

**Speedster88**: wait, like dragon?

**To be continued...**

**AN**: lol, Not sure how many parts to this there will be haha. Created this first one yesterday and finished it today. Hm, I may or may not create a deviantart pic for this one. I don`t have an account, so for the most part I`ll just have to think about it. I think I will if you guys want me to though!

Suggested topics will be taken!

R & R please! :D


	13. Randomness

HTTYD: Chatroom: randomness

**A/N**: Thanks again for the awesome reviews people! :) the more reviews, the more I like to write, therefore, the more chapters you get! Good deal is it not?

This next one is- to put it simple terms- the title. Lol

Randomness is often awesomeness in my book though. Right? (Only "often" because, let's face it. Not ALL random things are awesome lol.)

This is not connected in anyway to my previous chapter "Click Me." Part two of that will come next.

(I hope) Ha ha!

:p

_**Speedster88**__ has logged on_

_**Dragonman**__ has logged on_

_**Tailwhipper**__ has logged on_

_**Older-twin**__ has logged on_

_**Oldest-twin**__ has logged on_

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged on_

_**The-axe-gal**__ has logged on_

**Tailwhipper**: hello everyone!

**Speedster88**: hey. So, that spider cave was interesting...

**Oldest-twin**: didn't even know that Berk had a spider cave. Man that was creepy!

**Dragonman**: I think I'm gonna be dreaming about giant spiders for the rest of my life! :(

**The-axe-gal**: I'm guessing both of you guys hate spiders. Come on, it wasn't that bad.

**Older-twin**: yeah you wimps! Haha. Astrid and I did a better job of toughing it out! :D

**Dragonman**: hey. They were a foot taller than me and bigger! Heck, some were almost Fishlegs' height! Some were even my DAD'S height! Please tell me you noticed that!

**The-axe-gal**: yeah.

**Older-twin**: we did.

**Oldest-twin**: girls.

**Bad****Dragon**: Come on Hiccup, I thought that after befriending Toothless you'd be oh, less scared of stuff?

**Dragonman**: it's not so much fear _them_ as fear of dying. I'm a stickman. Remember your first impression of me?

**Bad****Dragon**: remember my second? ;)

**Speedster88**: yeah dude, I say you could have taken the runt on.

**Dragonman**: that one was _my height_. Plus it had eight legs and plenty of eyes.

**Oldest-twin**: not to mention those teeth! Creeped me out!

**Older-twin**: idiot. Those weren't teeth, they were fangs. Duh. That's how they inject the venom.

**Oldest-twin**: ... -.- ...have you been reading? _Again...?_

**Dragonman**: what? You read?

**Older-twin**: no...and it was just two books.

**The-axe-gal**: wow. No offense, but I never thought that would happen!

**Tailwhipper**: you have such people skills Astrid.

**The-axe-gal**: thank you.

**Dragonman**: um, yeah. So, Ruff, what were the books about?

**Older-twin**: _Writing..._

**Older-twin**: well, they weren't fact books that's for sure. They were about these kids who have magic powers and go to this school for magic people and such. It was beyond dull at first and I almost put it down. But then it got interesting. There was this dark wizard that everyone thought was dead, but came back. Before that the kids had to solve this weird mystery. That was the first one.

**Dragonman**: ..wow...where'd you get those?

**Older-twin**: dunno. They just appeared on my bed one day. The cover looked weird so I tried it out.

**The-axe-gal**: interesting. What about the second one?

Wait. HEY I HAVE PEOPLE SKILLS!

**Dragonman**: um, yeah...

**Older-twin**: yes. Yes you do. The second was a sequel to the first. It had a lot more action, and was a bit darker. It had giant spiders like the ones in that cave.

**Bad****Dragon**: sounds weird.

**Dragonman**: huh. Could I borrow those if you're done?

**Older-twin**: sure, knock yourself out.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged on_

**Oldest-twin**: what? Who's that?

**Speedster88**: uh oh. Not another crazy person! O.O

**Boomarangmaster**: hey who are you calling crazy? Uh oh, I think I got the wrong chat.

**Bad****Dragon**: so who the heck are you?

**Speedster88**: whew. At least it's not..._her..._

**Boomarangmaster**: _Writing..._

**Boomarangmaster**: okay... Well, not from your world...apparently...I think my plan backfired. I was planning on sending my annoyingly evil... "friend" here but I may have done the same thing to myself...oops...I hope I'm not stuck here.

**Dragonman**: what do you mean by evil?

**Boomarangmaster**: well, firstly, chasing someone to the death is her all time favourite past...time.

**Oldest-twin**: good enough for me.

**Tailwhipper**: horrible! What kind of person would do such a thing?

**Boomarangmaster**: it's like she has no soul!

**The-axe-gal**: she?

**Boomarangmaster**: yup.

_**Fireprincess**__ has logged on_

**Boomarangmaster**: uh oh. Speak of the literal devil.

**Fireprincess**: I WILL find you!

**Boomarangmaster**: yeah. I highly doubt that.

**Bad****Dragon**: how did you guys get on here?

**Fireprincess**: I am NOT a man.

**Bad****Dragon**: sheesh, touchy.

_**pranksterprince**__ has logged on_

_**nocandyinme**__ has logged on_

**pranksterprince**: hey guys you should see the look on her face! I just pulled the best prank ever!

**Speedster88**: what? Who the heck are you?!

**pranksterprince**: me? Who the heck are you?

**nocandyinme**: oh. I wonder if I have the right chatroom...

**pranksterprince**: aw what! Man! How did I click the wrong one? Which chat am I in?

**nocandyinme**: well, you are not in mine...um, just as I am...apparently.

**pranksterprince**: um, thanks. Who's here?

**Fireprincess**: why should anyone tell you amazon.

**pranksterprince**: amazon?

**Fireprincess**: acknowledge.

Acrobat

analyse

Annelida

awesomeninja!

AAAAARRRRRGGGG

**Boomarangmaster** has sent Fireprincess a "language trade"

**Fireprincess**: arg! me doy por vencido

I te perseguiré! ¡Lo haré! Recuerda mis palabras tribu agua!

**Boomarangmaster**: _Writing..._

**Boomarangmaster**: ah ha-ha autocorrect and the language trade. I'm glad I found that one. I have no idea what she's trying to say. Don't listen to her she's evil. You know, the whole "killing someone means nothing to me" thing.

**pranksterprince**: whoa...harsh...what planet did I log into?

_**Madamfist**__ has logged on_

**Madamfist**: oh hey. Just got on.

**pranksterprince**: hey! Finally! Someone I know!

**Madamfist**: um...what?

**Boomarangmaster**: you're in the wrong chat apparently. So am I. Madamfist? Who puts _that_ as their username?

**Madamfist**: I could introduce her to ya.

**Boomarangmaster**: uh, no, no. I'm good thanks.

**Oldest-twin**: wow. This is weird.

**Bad****Dragon**: you staying in the background?

**Oldest-twin**: yup...

**Bad****Dragon**: same here... O.o ...

_**CARP**__ has logged on_

**CARP**: hey guys!

**Fireprincess**: No soy un hombre!

**Boomarangmaster**: I'm sorry about her. She's crazy and evil...and speaking a different language than usual haha. Thanks to me.

**Fireprincess**: te maldiga!

**Boomarangmaster**: uh, yeah.

**CARP**: um...okay?

**Speedster88**: WHAT! Why are random people that we don't know entering our chatroom!

**The-axe-gal**: nice people skills. ;p

**Speedster88**: :p

**Boomarangmaster**: I wonder if I sent more people here than just me and fireprincess...oops.

**CARP**: I have the wrong one? Dang.

**pranksterprince**: so who are you?

**nocandyinme**: you must like fish a lot.

**CARP**: fish?

**nocandyinme**: your username? Carp. It is a fish.

**Dragonman**: or uh, you like to brag about yourself...the old Norse definition...

**nocandyinme**: that too.

**CARP**: what? No, no, no. It stands for Cool And Radically Popular! It's what I wanna be! :)

**Speedster88**: good thing it wasn't, cool, _rich and _popular.

**pranksterprince**: oh ho, burn!

**Boomarangmaster**: haha, nice!

**CARP**: why?

**The-axe-gal**: heh, and _I_ have no people skills.

**Madamfist**: haha! That's too funny.

**Tailwhipper**: what ever...

**To be continued...**

**A/N**: ...yeah...random...haha. So? Who _were_ those newcomers anyways? I know. But YOU have to figure that out! :) I'll give you a hint though. DISNEY CARTOONS. Both of the past, and present...and future. JK! :p oh, except for two that may be obvious. Oh, and what were the two books that Ruffnut_ actually _(O.o) read?

Don't worry. The next one to this will be posted soon. I promise! I just decided to leave it here. Lol

R & R please!

:D


	14. Level One: Don't Look ( Part Two)

HTTYD: Chatroom: Level One: Don't Look (Part Two)

**A/N**: here it is! Yay!

Keep guessing on the last chapter, you can do it! I will be continuing it so it might be easier after that one. But please try! :) Disney cartoon tv shows, of like the ninety's, to the present. Plus an extra that isn't a disney tv cartoon animation thing. I'm not sure what to call it cause the style is based on Anime's, but it's not technically an Anime...so yeah... That's a hint by the way. lol.

Good job LaurenJr! You guessed right! Don't worry. I don't think I'm planning on stopping there lol.

Also, "Guest" guessed, haha, ONE character from Phineas and Ferb. But which one and which username is it? (There's only one from that show by the way.)

You're guessing the right books, but what about the characters and usernames? Please try!

R & R please! :)

**Continued from "Click Me"...**

_**Welcome players! Before we begin the virtual experience, a flash of light will appear and your current image will appear on the screen. Don`t smile.**_

**Speedster88**: wait, like dragon?

Before she could respond, Astrid was soon blinded temporarily by a bright white flash from the top of her box. As well as the others. As soon as they came to, they saw little images fall from the top of the box and land in the middle in a line with the background white.

_**These images are a doodled picture of yourself. You control your character. **_

**Bad****Dragon**: Toothless, why do you look like a squirrel?

**Speedster88**: what? I don't look like a squirrel.

**Bad****Dragon**: yes you do.

**Speedster88**: no I don't.

**twoheadedreptile**: no he doesn't.

**Speedster88**: thank you!

**twoheadedreptile**: he looks more like a salamander with feet duh.

**Speedster88**: gee thanks.

**twoheadedreptile**: oh sure.

_**You can control your character by moving them around the screen. To move, press the buttons with the right and left arrow symbols on them. To duck, press the down arrow symbol. To jump, press the up arrow symbol.**_

Suddenly all of the characters started moving right and left and some began jumping and ducking.

**Older-twin**: cool! It moves!

**Bad****Dragon**: AH RUFFNUT YOUR FACE! It's all mushed up!

**Older-twin**: duh idiot, that's not me. That's Tuff. This is me. See? I'm jumping!

Her character began to endlessly jump up and down. Her face was normal looking like the other characters.

**Bad****Dragon**: okay, okay, sorry! I get it!

**Oldest-twin**: yeah, I sneezed. Hehheh.

**Speedster88**: okay... moving on.

_**Your objective of this game is to make it to the last level. Level ten.**_

**Dragons4ever!**: levels? Hm. There's TEN?

_**To win the game, you must go through all ten levels. Throughout the game you will collect objects and materials for potions. **_(**A/N**: lol, sorry folks, they're not playing a harry potter related game! Don't hate me! Haha) _**Each level will contain a different setting or "world". You must defeat the guardians of the Crystal Castle and receive the hammer of Thor and become the Hammer Master.**_

**Besttrainerever!**: which will be me!

**The-axe-gal**: you just barely know how to work this thing. How do you expect to win?

**Besttrainerever!**: um, check my username, DUH

**The-axe-gal**: um, yeah. No comment.

**Bestttrainerever!**: ha, thought so.

**Dragonman**: um, I don't think that's a good thing.

_**In the first level, you will be placed in a cave. Collect as many items as you can. Once you have collected them all, and defeated the traps, you may move on to level two.**_

_**Warning: some items will lower your chances. If you are ready please click yes.**_

Suddenly another blinking box appeared with the word "Yes" printed on it.

**Besttrainerever!**: yes!

**Dragonman**: um, traps?

**Tailwhipper**: lower our chances?

**Rocklover**: I suppose we have to have _some_ challenge. Right?

**twoheadedreptile**: yeah... I guess... but it wont be fun if we keep losing guys!

**Speedster88**: right, so pay attention to what you're doing!

Everyone clicked "yes."

_**Welcome players to level one.**_

The image's background changed from white to the bottom of what looked like a mountain.

**Oldest-twin**: whoa. Is that a mountain?

**Dragonman**: yeah I think so.

_**Your goal on this level is to get to the top of the mountain without losing any of your heart levels at the bottom.**_

Soon the gang's usernames appeared with ten hearts next to them.

**Dragons4ever!**: I think that's our lifespan or something.

**Besttrainerever!**: so like, if we lose them all we die or something?

**Speedster88**: um...sounds about right...but we don't die in real life.

**Besttrainerever!**: oh, good.

**Speedster88**: at least...I think.

**Bad****Dragon**: you give the best peptalks ever dude.

**Speedster88**: hey, just saying.

**Dragonman**: okay, let's get moving. The up arrow was jump...

**The-axe-gal**: I think we can get onto those rocks over there.

Her character moved left and tried jumping. It didn't work.

**The-axe-gal**: or not. What else is there...

**Older-twin**: hey, there's this note here.

**Rocklover**: ooh, what's it say?

**Dragons4ever!**: ooh, you can leave notes?

**Dragonman**: I think your character just has to touch it.

Ruffnut's character moved over to the note that was on her right. A box popped up asking if she wanted to read it. She clicked yes.

**Dragonman**: uh, don't look or it takes you?

**Dragons4ever!**: wh-what's that suppose to mean?

**Tailwhipper**: what takes us?

**The-axe-gal**: I don't know Stormfly...

**Besttrainerever!**: it just means our characters...right...

**Bad****Dragon**: pretty sure...

**twoheadedreptile**: this is a weird game.

**Dragonman**: agreed.

Suddenly, on a little rock above Toothless' head, appeared a glowing object.

**Speedster88**: huh, wonder what that is. Oh, it's not high enough for me to reach by jumping!

**Oldest-twin**: how do we get to it if we can't jump on anything?

**twoheadedreptile**: hm, good point. Can we fly?

**Rocklover**: oh, excellent question. Now, how would we do it...

She tried to fly while jumping but nothing was working. She ended up falling down on a space that pushed in.

**Rocklover**: I'm not that fat!

Without much of a warning, strange birds started attacking her.

**Dragons4ever!**: Meatlug!

**Besttrainerevre!**: I'll get her!

Snotlout's character moved into the battle. He tried to jump on to the birds, but ended up destroying Meatlug's hearts.

**Dragons4ever!**: dude, you just killed Meatlug!

**Besttrainerever!**: it was better than doing nothing!

**The-axe-gal**: oh I don't know.

**Speedster88**: that's definitely debatable.

**Rocklover**: guys, I'm not really dead. You know that right?

Her character appeared next to Hiccup.

**Dragonman**: oh, cool you just get reborn or something.

**Rocklover**: yeah.

**Dragons4ever!**: Meatlug! :)

**Rocklover**: :)

**Besttrainerever!**: uh, guys, a little help over here!

Snotlout's character was now getting attacked.

**Dragonman**: hold on guys, maybe we should hang back and study their tactics.

**Besttrainerever!**: WHAT!

Soon enough Snotlout's character disappeared.

**The-axe-gal**: uh, Hiccup, they didn't have any tactics.

**Dragonman**: yeah I know.

Then Snotlout's character reappeared next to Hiccup. He started ramming into him.

**Besttrainerever!**: HANG BACK AND STUDY THEIR TACTIS!

Hiccup's hearts began to disappear.

**Speedster88**: dude! You're gonna kill him!

**Dragonman**: eh, let him get it out of his system.

**Besttrainerever!**: aw forget it! Let's just get going!

His character began to jump up and down.

**Older-twin**: Snot, jumping doesn't work.

**Bad****Dragon**: we already established that.

**Besttrainerever!**: well I don't see YOU coming up with anything!

Hiccup's character then tried to jump up on one of the birds.

**Speedster88**: are you asking to get killed?

**Dragonman**: huh? No, I'm trying to get on to one of them so that we can fly up to the top. That seems to be where they're going, right?

**Tailwhipper**: ooh, good strategy. I'll try that.

Hiccup's character in fact, did manage to get onto a bird and fly up out of sight.

**Older-twin**: whoa, where'd you go?

**Dragonman**: I don't actually know, I think you guys have to jump up on the birds and fly up as well to find out.

**Speedster88**: hey, wait for me!

His character was soon the last one.

**Bad****dragon**: Toothy we're waiting on ya! Hurry up!

**Speedster88**: I'm trying! Somehow it's harder for me!

His character tried to jump. He landed on one for a second, but another one came and knocked him down.

**Speedster88**: gah! This is frustrating! How did you guys get up so easily!

**Besttrainerever!**: cause we're that good! Now stop talking, and start jumping!

**Speedster88**: stupid bazinga's!

**Tailwhipper**: um, what?

**Speedster88**: bingo

**Dragonman**: I think Autocorrect has favoured someone haha

**Speedster88**: Berlin. What? Come on! I'm trying to say BILATERAL!

**The-axe-gal**: oh gees, poor Toothless.

**Speedster88**: THIS IS STRATEGIC!

**Speedster88**: aaaarrrrg!

_**Congratualtions players. You have completed level one.**_

**Speedster88**: finalmente!

Oh forget it.

**A/N**: lol, there's part two everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Still debating whether or not I will do a deviantart pic or not for this one. Huh, I wonder what that note was about... lol Community reference. Sorry for those who aren't fans of that show, but I had to. Haha.

Google translate says that finalmente is Spanish for finally. Eh, just so ya know.

R & R and suggest topics please! :D


	15. Log Off (Part Two)

HTTYD: Chatroom: Log Off (Part Two)

**A/N**: hello, hello, hello! Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews! Gees, this had gotten really popular! :) so, here's chapter 15 ya'll!

**...Continued from "Randomness"...**

**Pranksterprince**: hm...I wonder what prank I should do next... maybe some of you guys could help?

**Fireprincess**: yo no soy un hombre!

**Pranksterprince**: yeah, you're not helping... anyone else?

**Fireprincess**: maldecirá boomerang muchacho!

**Boomarangmaster**: ah haha. Language trade. Never gets old. Ooh, I got a good one. Leave a note on something valuable to someone, oh, and say something like "sorry about the damage". They'll be searching for the damage forever!"

**Pranksterprince**: haha, yeah, that's good one! I've already done that to a few people though. :( I need a new inspiration...

**Oldest-twin**: you could blow something up.

**Bad****Dragon**: I thought you were staying out of this.

**Oldest-twin**: eh, I like pranks.

**Bad****Dragon**: oi. What ever.

**Pranksterprince**: um...it uh, has to be friendly and fun... you know. Like, uh, for kids?

**CARP**: oh! I got a good one. Switch someone's suntan lotion for glue. They'll get stuck to their towel!

**Pranksterprince**: hm, tender, I like that one! Haven't tried it yet. Hey, how'd you come up with that?

**CARP**: it actually happened to a friend of mine...

**Pranksterprince**: well, thanks for the idea! :)

**CARP**: sure!

**Tailwhipper**: hm, at least everyone seems to be getting along here. :)

**Fireprincess**: aguador voy a averiguar donde usted y su hermana son! usted tendrá que pagar por esto!

**Rocklover**: um...most people...

**Tailwhipper**: a girl can dream.

**Rocklover**: :)

_**Boomarangemaster**__ has sent Fireprincess a "Language Trade."_

**Nocandyinme**: what exactly does that do?

**Boomarangmaster**: it changes her words to a different language. And it never get's old! This one's got a cool name! :)

**Fireprincess**: i sizә nifrәt.

**Older-twin**: heh. No idea!

**Nocandyinme**: ha, funny. Um, if no one minds me asking, how do we get out of here and into our own chatrooms?

**Older-twin**: no idea on that either.

**Boomarangmaster**: sorry, I can only send people in my chatroom places. I can't do anything to anyone else. :/

**Older-twin**: hey, more books appeared on my bed. Weird.

**Madamfist**: what do you mean appeared?

**Boomarangmaster**: couldn't someone have put them there?

**Older-twin**: I've been here all morning. No one came in. They just appeared.

**Dragonman**: are they like the last ones?

**Older-twin**: yeah I think so. They have the same people on the cover. I think they're the next books or something.

**Nocandyinme**: what books would these be?

**Older-twin**: they're about these wizards and witches that go to this school for magic, and I think each book is a year.

**Pranksterprince**: sounds weird. The only books that I read are comic books. Like Senor Fusion.

**Madamfist**: yeah, same here.

**Boomarangmaster**: um, what are "comic books"?

**Madamfist**: are you serious? You don't know what comic books are?

**Boomarangmaster**: I don't think I'm from your world...

**Pranksterprince**: what do you mean, "our world"? Are you an alien?

**Boomarangmaster**: um, no.

**Nocandyinme**: actually, there are plenty of theories scientists have come up with about "different worlds", or universes. Like time travel.

**Madamfist**: you know what I think? All of this sounds like a situation that happened to a certain someone.

**Pranksterprince**: you don't mean...

**Madamfist**: yup. He logged on to this one chatroom, and started talking to these weird people that didn't seem like they were from our world. Then they never saw him again...

**Pranksterprince**: weird...

**Speedster88**: no offense... but you guys are weird...

**Dragonman**: not weird just different.

**Speedster88**: no, just weird.

**Bad****Dragon**: I don't think Astrid's the only one with no people skills...

**Speedster88**: hey!

**The-axe-gal**: HEY!

**Dragonman**: lol. You know it's kinda true...

**The-axe-gal**: watch it boy.

**Dragonman**: sheesh, sorry...

**Madamfist**: hey axe-gal you and I would make great friends haha.

**The-axe-gal**: :) lol

**Pranksterprince**: hey, I've been meaning to ask this, but what's with you guys and dragons?

**Dragons4ever!**: what do you mean?

**Nocandyinme**: I think he is referring to your usernames.

**Bad****Dragon**: oh, that's easy.

**Pranksterprince**: oh really?

**Dragonman**: half of us (the humans) train dragons.

**Madamfist**: dragons? Please. Those don't exist.

**Bad****Dragon**: and the other half of us, _are_ the dragons.

**Pranksterprince**: yeah, yeah. Good one.

**Besttrainerever!**: it's true! Oh, and check my username!

**Madamfist**: I could introduce you to mine.

**Besttrainerever!**: wow. You and Astrid really could be friends...

**Older-twin**: and me too! :)

**Dragons4ever!**: yeah, um, I'm good with just you and Astrid thank you...

**Pranksterprince**: so you guys train dragons...

**Dragonman**: yeah we ended a long feud between us and the dragons and then we started training them.

**Pranksterprince**: you guys planned this well.

**Madamfist**: yeah they came up with a story and everything.

**Besttrainerever!**: it's not _just a story_. It happened! And we're trainers! Where have you been, in the past?

**Pranksterprince**: no.

**CARP**: you guys are really processioned.

**Nocandyinme**: um, I do not think that is what you mean.

**Boomarangmaster**: uh oh, I think I sent autocorrect to more than one person...

**Speedster88**: hey, it's not me this time! Yes!

**CARP**: man, that's not what I meant. I meant predicate. Province. *sigh*...I downloaded this thing called "Audio Crustacean" thinking it'd help with my writing. Only nine out of ten words were readable. One person got frog when I meant hair once...with my hand writing I mean.

**Pranksterprince**: wow. hahahahaha! I like autocorrect.

**Madamfist**: now that's a good one! :D

**CARP**: aw man.

**Boomarangmaster**: ha, if I sent it to you, I didn't mean to. I only meant it for one person! Haha

**Fireprincess**: Siz lәnәt.

**Speedster88**: wait, are you saying that you could have sent it to us too?

**Boomarangmaster**: I'm not sure. I suppose it's possible. Lol, sorry about that.

**The-axe-gal**: no worries, it's been hilarious!

**Dragonman**: yeah, it has been pretty ******.

**Bad****Dragon**: wow.

**Tailwhipper**: nice one.

**Dragonman**: FUNNY! FUNNY! I meant funny! Gees!

**Rocklover**: oh boy.

**Speedster88**: haha. I didn't know you could swear.

**Pranksterprince**: oh man, where do I get this autocorrect thing? Haha!

**Boomarangmaster**: hm, who would you like me to send it to?

**Pranksterprince**: let's see...

**Madamfist**: all of our friends and then some. If you don't mind.

**Boomarangmster**: no problem, it's easy! So, who's it gonna be?

**Pranksterprince**: okay, here it is, Thevoicekid, smart girl, nonameboy, thesportschef, bossman, womanincharge, goldensnitch, and assistantboy. That would be awesome of you!

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has sent "Autocorrect" to Thevoicekid, smart girl, nonameboy, thesportschef, bossman, womanincharge, goldensnitch, and assistantboy._

**Boomarangmaster**: lol, there you go.

**Madamfist**: lol, they're gonna be so mad once they start talking nonsense. Haha!

**Pranksterprince**: yes, yes they will be. Thank you!

_**IamAWESOME**__ has logged on_

**Dragonman**: oh no!

**Speedster88**: ah! Log off!

**Nocandyinme**: why?

**The-axe-gal**: she's this weird person that no one knows, and she will never tell us!

**Dragons4ever!**: she hacked into our chatroom!

**IamAWESOME**: yo what's up! Awesomeness is in da house ya'll! Woot woot! Haha!

**Boomarangmaster**: um...

**twoheadedreptile**: log off! Hurry!

**Pranksterprince**: they don't seem that bad.

**IamAWESOME**: that's what YOU think. Hahahahhahahahahahhhahhahahhahahahahahaahahhahahah ahahaha!

**Madamfist**: okay...

**Dragonman**: I am telling you guys to log off now!

**Fireprincess**: Mәn heç bir insanam!

**Besttrainerever!**: we don't care! Just log off!

_**Speedster88**__ has logged off_

_**Dragonman**__ has logged off_

_**Tailwhipper**__ has logged off_

_**Older-twin**__ has logged off_

_**Oldest-twin**__ has logged off_

_**Bad****Dragon**__ has logged off_

_**The-axe-gal**__ has logged off_

**IamAWESOME**: awe. You left me hangin'. :( I shall RULE YOU ALL! Muahahahahaha!

**Boomarangmaster**: alright, I'm listening to them.

_**Boomarangmaster**__ has logged off_

_**Pranksterprince**__ has logged off_

_**Madamfist**__ has logged off_

_**CARP**__ has logged off_

_**Nocandyinme**__ has logged off_

_**Fireprincess**__ has logged off_

**IamAWESOME**: awe man. Well, you'll all get a brand new ruler! Hehehehehe...

**...um...to be continued?... possibly?**

**A/N**: um, yeah. So, there were a few more hints on to who a couple new comers were. So, who were they? R & R please!


	16. Level Two: Black Cloth (Part Three)

HTTYD: Chatroom: Level Two: Black Cloth (Part Three)

**A/N**: Sorry this is so late in the day, but it`s here! Okay, alright. For the last chapter- I will tell you the tv shows that they`re from. **BUT I WARN YOU it may make it WAY obvious**. But, you asked for it! Okay so here they are: Recess, Phineas and Ferb, Disney`s The Weekenders, and Avatar the Last Airbender (the tv series). Once again, _you_ asked for it and have been warned! :) Thanks for the awesome reviews people! It's great knowing that I make tons of people laugh! :D

(**Oh, and please check out my announcement for my Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fic and leave a review**! :D)

**...Continued From "Level One: Don't Look"...**

The characters all arrived at the top of the mountain.

_**Welcome Players to level two.**_

**Besttrainerever!**: That's it? No instructions?

**Dragons4ever!**: hm, well, there is this moving plank that's going from left to right over on our right. Do we perhaps jump on it?

**Dragonman**: you know, I think you're right Fishlegs.

**Speedster88**: wait, look, a black square!

**Oldest-twin**: a what?

**The-axe-gal**: that, does NOT make sense. Why would _that _be at the top of the mountain?

**Speedster88**: why would birds carry us up here? More importantly, why would they even _be that_ big?

**The-axe-gal**: okay, good point.

**Rocklover**: so what's up with the black square anyways?

**Bad****Dragon**: Toothless should check it out cause he was slow.

**Speedster88**: what? How is that logical? What if it destroy's my hearts?

**twoheadedreptile**: well dude it's certainly NOT gonna be one of us!

**The-axe-gal**: yeah got that right!

**Tailwhipper**: yup!

**Speedster88**: oh come on! Really!

**Dragonman**: Toothless, just do it.

**Speedster88**: fine.

**The-axe-gal**: baby.

Toothless' character went over to the black thing. As soon as he touched it, a box appeared. It appeared to be a piece of cloth.

**Speedster88**: hm, guys it's cloth. Do I want to keep it. HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW!

**Dragonman**: just say yes, it could come in handy later? Maybe?

**Speedster88**: a piece of black cloth.

**Dragonman**: um...yeah... we uh, we don't know everything about this game.

**Speedster88**: if I die, I blame you.

_**This item has been added to your storage. Congratulations on finding a piece of black cloth.**_

**Dragons4ever!**: what? We have a storage thing?

**Dragonman**: well, it did say that we could collect stuff like Toothless just did. It makes sense.

**Speedster88**: how on earth would black cloth be helpful.

**The-axe-gal**: we'll find out later I guess.

**Besttrainerever!**: let's try and jump on that moving block thing now.

**Rocklover**: hm, maybe Toothless should go first. He didn't do so well at jumping on to things the last time...

**Speedster88**: gee. Thanks.

**Rocklover**: sure! :)

**Dragons4ever!**: you know that- um, ah never mind...

**Rocklover**: ?

**Besttrainerever!**: okay, let's do this! Toothless go!

**Speedster88**: right I'm on it!

_1 minute later..._

**Speedster88**: ah!

**Besttrainerever!**: dude.

**Speedster88**: uh...

**Tailwhipper**: hm, in this thing, jumping is not your strong suit...

**Older-twin**: you think?

**Speedster88**: hey. Oh, you should know, that if you miss- you go all the way back to level one. Ugh, those stupid birds!

**Dragonman**: WHAT? Hm, so, do we have to wait for you or...

**Speedster88**: You guys go on ahead I'll catch up!

**Tailwhipper**: you sure? We can just wait.

**Bad****Dragon**: ah we might as well just go he'll take forever.

**Speedster88**: yes- and HEY!

**Bad****Dragon**: come on, you know it's true.

**Speedster88**: ...

**The-axe-gal**: oh for the love of Thor, let's go already!

**Besttrainerever!**: okay, okay! Let's go guys.

**Speedster88**: I hate birds.

**Rocklover**: hey I made it!

**Dragons4ever!**: wait to go Meatlug!

**Dragonman**: okay, who's next?

**Older-twin**: I am!

**Oldest-twin**: no I am!

**Dragonman**: oh boy.

**Older-twin**: NO I AM

**The-axe-gal**: OH WOULD YOU JUST GO ALREADY!

**Older-twin**: sheesh. Impatient much.

**Oldest-twin**: yeah I was just gonna go.

**Older-twin**: no you weren't!

**Oldest-twin**: Hiccup! I was gonna go next!

**Dragonman**: really. Okay, Astrid?

**The-axe-gal**: I'm on it.

Hey, literally!

**Speedster88**: I hate birds, and that's why I eat them!

**Tailwhipper**: I'm next!

Yes! I made it!

**Besttrainerever!**: me next!

**Older-twin**: now me!

**Oldest-twin**: hey!

**Older-twin**: you were snoozin'! Live with it!

**Oldest-twin**: I DO live with it!

**twoheadedreptile**: that doesn't make sense, even to me. O.o... and JUMP! Whoo hoo!

**Dragons4ever!**: good job guys! Now it's my turn!

**Speedster88**: oh come on. Not again! They`re laughing aren`t they.

**twoheadedreptile**: no but we are.

**Speedster88**: *sigh...* no comment...

After all of the players, minus Toothless, jumped, they all ended up at some sort of pond. It looked an awful lot like the cove on Berk where Hiccup met Toothless.

_**Welcome Players to the Emerald Pond. To pass this level, find the hidden map to the Ice Tunnels. Then find the sword of Tyr.**_

**Bad****Dragon**: huh, sounds simple enough.

**Dragons4ever!**: it may seem that way, BUT we have to be very careful of traps and whatnot like those birds.

**Speedster88**: did I mention I hate birds?

**Rocklover**: yes.

**Oldest-twin**: hey look, I think something's in the water. It's glowing orange.

**Dragonman**: hm. I don't think we should go in there though.

**Besttrainerever!**: you know what, what ever. We know how to get past level one right?

**Speedster88**: I hate this thing.

**Besttrainerever!**: um...most of us...so what's the trouble?

**Dragonman**: the trouble would be...that...okay fine. Be my guest.

**The-axe-gal**: you're gonna just let your cousin do that?

**Dragonman**: Astrid, remember that it's not real.

**The-axe-gal**: I know that. Duh.

**Besttrainerever!**: I'm jumping. See ya.

**The-axe-gal**: I think someone should at least go in there with him. Someone responsible.

**Tailwhipper**: I'll go.

**The-axe-gal**: cool.

**Dragonman**: you're just gonna let your dragon do that?

**The-axe-gal**: stealing my words again are you?

**Dragonman**: oh come on I'd never do that.

**Dragons4ever**: if you two are finished, we need to find this map thing.

**twoheadedreptile**: found it. Shows us where the caves are and everything.

**Dragonman**: wait what?

**twoheadedreptile**: yeah I did it when you guys were talking.

**Older-twin**: go Barf and Belch!

**Oldest-twin**: YEAH! Our dragon...s rock!

**Dragonman**: uh, well good job guys. That's one step down. Now to find the sword.

**Besttrainerever!**: WHOA...it's like a whole other world down here...

**Tailwhipper**: he's not kidding...it's weird. It's like an underwater cave. With a giant stone in the middle.

**Besttrainerever!**: a giant stone...WITH A SWORD STUCK IN IT! BOO YAH!

**Rocklover**: nice! Well done!

**Bad****Dragon**: ha! What do you two lover's have to say about that! It feels good to win!

**Dragonman**: one,_ you_ didn't win anything. Snotlout and Stormfly did, and two, we were being cautious.

**The-axe-gal**: okay one, _you_ were being cautious. Two, I think Stormfly spotted the sword first.

**Besttrainerever!**: she just spotted the stone. I saw the sword!

**Dragonman**: What ever! You said the sword was stuck in the stone?

**Tailwhipper**: yes. The metal part is in the stone, while the handle is sticking out. Like it was placed there for someone to pull out.

**Besttrainerever!**: which will be me! Okay here it goes. Hiccup, what are you doing down here!

**Dragonman**: hey, I just wanted to see. That`s all. Calm down. You can still pull that sword out.

**Besttrainerever!**: oh. Well okay then. Here it goes.

**Speedster88**: FINALLY! YEAH! Level two here I come!

**Dragonmanb**: nice. But I think we`re almost past it...

**Speedster88**: what

_**Congratulations Players. You have completed level two.**_

**Speedster88**: ****.

**Dragonman**: yeah...

**Bestrainerever!**: yeah! We`re SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS!

**Bad****Dragon**: ...whaaaaaa...

**Besttrainerever!**: whaaaaaa...

**Dragonman**: like dragon like rider.

**The-axe-gal**: ha not disagreeing there.

**Dragonman**: hey! I`m at least a good jumper in this!

**Speedster88**: hey!

**Besttrainerever!**: hm. This whole sword stuck in a stone thing is somehow very familiar. But I just can't quite put my finger on it...

**A/N**: lol and there it is everyone! Sorry it took so long. I was busy and distracted lol. But it's all good now!

R & R please! It's greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
